Other Side Of The Glass
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: Merder oneshot. It's nice to have something real you can share.


He couldn't count how many times he had been in a hospital corridor, but he could probably count the amount of times he had stood still in one of them. When it's quiet, he notices how loud and noisy it was, filled with the bustling, everyday sounds that he just assumed to be part of his everyday life; the sort of sounds he never really thought about, but he knew he'd know straight away if he ever missed them.

Doctors were rushing backwards and forwards. Interns, residents, anyone who was needed anywhere; gathering files, prepping for surgeries. He was glad that he wasn't needed for any at the moment. Surgery was his life. He never felt more comfortable than when he was in the OR with a scapel in his hand. At one time, he had felt more at home in those rooms than any other place in the world, but all that had changed in the last three years.

Families were on their way to get coffee. Had he been paying any attention to what was going on behind his turned back, he probably would have noticed that he would have been there to see the same people on the before and after trip to the coffee machine. He loved that coffee machine, he had come to depend on it. More families were visiting relatives, some holding helium balloons with the ribbons on, and bright coloured weights, others holding flowers.

Yet, as preoccupied as he usually was with what was going on around him, he only had eyes for one person at the moment.

_I'm good for inspiration, aren't I?  
You will find._

Derek pressed his hand next to his forehead, beside the skin which had already been flattened by the weight of his adoration pressing it against the glass. He looked through the thin criss-cross pattern on the glass, thankful that the blinds on the other side of the window had been pulled to the top, so that his view wasn't obstructed by the panels on it. The glass was all that seperated him from the tiny form that lay sleeping before him.

_Well, close the door and I'll go anywhere_

For over an hour now, he had been there. Just standing. Just watching. He knew that it had been a long time, because his legs were starting to feel how they did in surgery sometimes; like he just needed to stretch them out, shake them a bit, to get the feeling back in them. He didn't though. He couldn't even think about moving from that spot.

Standing there, watching over the fragile body, felt so right, so real, that even if it was wrong, he would have done it. As strong as his need to be the doctor was, someone could have paged him there and then, and he wouldn't even have moved to see what the call was for. He almost laughed at how his instinct had appeared so quickly. Already, hek new that he would have died, just for the happiness of this child before him.

_You can take me from this bed onto so much more_

"Hey."

_Care for you, I will_

Nothing so far had pulled his eyes away from the baby, but the tiny voice he knew so well succeeded where other sounds had failed. He looked up, removing his forehead from the cool glass, and turned to see Meredith approaching him.

_Can I have a picture of you tonight?_

"Hey." He smiled back to her, the grin that plastered his face still residing from when it had been put there the previous morning.

_Keep it with me always in my mind_

Meredith came to stand at his side, and as he removed his hand from the glass as well, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, closing the gap between them that was filled by air. She joined him in watching the baby, as she slept peacefully, unaware that the two adults on the other side of the glass were watching her with matching adoration in thier eyes.

_Touch me, cause I can't move_

Derek turned his head ever so slightly, his eyes landing immediately on his target, Meredith. Her and the baby on the other side of the glass being the only two people he wanted to look at for the rest of his life. "You should be resting still, Mer." He pointed out to her.

Meredith still had fatigue written all over her body. She was exhausted from the delivery, which, being her first, had been long and hard work for her. It was the hardest thing she had ever needed to do, no surgeries ever comparing to the focus and drive she needed. Still, she had never stopped smiling since afterwards. Not for a single second.

_I can barely breathe_

She simply nodded. "I know." She agreed, never taking her eyes off the baby. She knew that Derek was worried about her, and she knew all to well that she was supposed to be in the room down the hall, in her bed, resting, recouperating, and everything else that her body needed. "I just had to see her." She sighed lightly, smiling at the baby who slept so soundly, regardless of the other crying babies around her.

_Speechless_

Derek turned from the baby so that he could see Meredith's face fully. She was glowing with motherhood, more so now than she had done during her pregnancy, and an air of happiness radiated from her rosy red cheeks. Although she was tired, and there was a small dark presence underneath her bottom eyelids, her eyes were sparkling with was an uncontrollable desire to freeze time and remain exactly where she was. Her golden hair, once pulled into a pony-taile, was now falling loosely at the front, the shorter layers framing her face in a halo of sorts, which shimmered under the corridor lights.

_Breathless_

"That was your excuse half an hour ago." Derek smirked at her, having only watched her pad away from his side to get some rest so soon ago.

_I can't tell you if I'm here or not_

She smiled up at him, leaning her head on his shoulder as she turned once again to look at the baby that their love had created. No wonder she was so beautiful. "I just can't stand to be away from her." She admitted, pure adoration streaming from her eyes towards her baby. She looked up at him, noticing the same look of love in his eyes. "From the look of things, neither can you."

_Running both legs tied together_

Caught out, he laughed, bringing her closer, and complimenting her lips with a soft kiss which she happily accepted. "She's so beautiful." Derek said, for the thousandth time in only a day, as he payed close attention to the closed eyelids, and the small, chubby cheeks, and the tiny shaped nose that made up his daughter's face. He brought Meredith close to him again, glad to have her in his arms. "I almost can't believe we've made it this far."

_Arms in the air_

"Me neither." She agreed.

_Care for you I will_

They had overcome so many obstacles to be standing there that day, looking at their child, and knowing that there was nothing but good times ahead of them. Their road to happiness hadn't been an easy one, yet no matter what life threw at them, they always loved each other, right from the start. No matter who else came into the equation, they gave their hearts away after what someone else would call a one-night stand, and even when they had tried to move on, they found they hadn't gotten their whole heard back.

Aside from that, Meredith had suffered two miscarriages before she was able to look upon her living child for the first time. It had been a hard time for both her and Derek, where stresses of the hospital had taken such a toll on her body that she was hardly capable of caring for herself, let alone a baby as well. She had collapsed in the OR, and Derek had been forced to continue the surgery he was performing whilst Bailey took her up to another room. It had hit him hard when he found out that she had a miscarriage. Until that point, neither of them had really known that she was pregnant.

"It's nice to have something this real that we can share." She mused aloud, burying her head into the grove of Derek's shoulder which she knew fit her head perfectly.

He picked up her hand in his, bringing it to his lips, and placing a kiss onto the golden band that he had placed there two years and fifteen days ago. No matter what life had in store for him now, his girls would always make it better.

_Can I have a picture of you tonight?_

_Keep it with me always in my mind_


End file.
